


swallow until i burst

by aisu10



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Belly Kink, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, M/M, SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Vampires, this one has a very obvious focus on stomach expansion lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/pseuds/aisu10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matt has agreed to be vampire!andrew's bloodletter. what's a little blood-sharing between cousins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	swallow until i burst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafykins/gifts).



> written for my friend atom because he wrote me some nastyass vamp stuff yesterday focusing on these things and i decided to apply it to our tumblr rp characters who happen to be matt (lastofatrinity) and a vampire-au version of andrew (breathdrawn) from chronicle
> 
> also this shares a title with my [awesome vampire andrew mix that you should all totally check out](http://8tracks.com/aisu10/swallow-until-i-burst)

matt hardly has another second to prepare himself before andrew's teeth sink into his neck. at first he gasps in pain and convulses as every nerve in his body urges him to fight back, but he remembers what andrew told him in preparation for this first session of bloodletting and he forces himself to remain still and steady his breathing as best he can even though he's _terrified_. it'll be worth it for the lives he saves, he tells himself. this willing donation of his blood will make it so that andrew doesn't have to hunt innocent people, if only for a little while.

crouched above his cousin, a shiver passes along andrew's spine at the first gulp of blood as its heat travels down his cold esophagus and blooms warmth in his gut. he falls into rhythm almost instantly, matches the pace of each eager swallow to the accelerated beating of matt's heart. at first the organ of his stomach balloons within the confines of his body, steadily expanding to accommodate each ounce of blood consumed, until it presses up against the muscle and flesh that contains it and causes his belly to distend visibly outward, rounding out more and more as matt's blood fills it.

as matt lies beneath him trying to remain calm, he blindly raises shaking hands up to touch him, maybe pacify that urge to regain some sort of control over the situation or to gain some leverage in case he feels the need to push andrew off. his fingers find andrew's swelling stomach, creep up under the edge of his shirt to touch the skin beneath, _hot_ due to the boiling vat of blood held just beneath the sparse layer of pudge that covers it. matt can feel it contract and expand with andrew's breath, noticing that with each subsequent inhale and exhale it fails to constrict as much as before, that as the feeding goes on his breathing becomes more _labored_ as his stomach bloats and impedes the movement of his diaphragm. it feels nearly taut against his hands and suddenly matt begins to feel sick and claustrophobic at the the thought or the _fact_ that so much of his blood is now inside andrew instead of himself and he can't contain the panic that rises within him. his hands fall onto his own body and he can feel his heart pounding frantically in his chest, feel what's left of his blood throbbing in his fingertips and through every inch of the tangled system of veins inside him and he _knows_ that andrew promised he'd stop but he's not so sure he will now, not with his stomach expanding so constantly and his mouth still pressing feverishly against his throat in time with the rapid release of blood from matt's jugular. a fearful gasp erupts from his lips, bubbling up from a throat that still has _fangs_ embedded in it.

"a- _andrew_ \--"

andrew's eyes snap open instantly and all matt is aware of is a sharp burst of pain as the fangs suddenly leave his body, tearing muscle and flesh in their escape and leaving him dizzy and bleeding out on the bedsheets. the next thing he knows, andrew is at his throat again and he can feel the touch of his soft wet tongue against his throat instead of his fangs. a tingling sensation signals that the wounds are closing up, that andrew is _healing_ him. through blurry eyes he sees andrew sit up atop him and pant to catch his breath, sees the edge of his shirt fall back down to conceal the bulge of matt's blood inside him, the blood that will now pump through his veins as well as his cousin's. the ritual is complete; the vampire has been fed. andrew kept his promise to leave him alive, although weak and literally drained. he'll survive another day, another week, another month before they do this all over again.


End file.
